Iuz
| domini = Male, Caos, Inganno | domini5 = Morte | arma preferita = Spadone }} Iuz è la semidivinità del Tradimento, della Malvagità e del Dolore. Storia Iuz fu concepito intorno al 460 AC, poco dopo che sua madre Iggwilv imprigionò il Signore dei Demoni Graz'zt. L'ascesa al potere La prima apparizione di Iuz è però datata 479 AC, quando il bel giovane guadagnò il controllo di un piccolo feudo nelle Colline Ululanti. Apparentemente quel luogo era legato a Furyondy ma, in pratica, era indipendente. Questo feudo gli era stato lasciato,subito dopo la sua morte, da suo "padre", un lord umano che sosteneva che Iuz fosse suo figlio. Immediatamente Iuz trasformò quel piccolo feudo in un campo armato ed iniziò a coltivare alleanze con gli altri signori locali. Usando inganno ed astuzia, il Malvagio manipolò i suoi nuovi "alleati" e li mise uno contro l'altro e addirittura contro avversari più potenti, riuscendo così a indebolirli tutti. Lentamente le forze di Iuz incrementarono con l'aggiunta di umani e orchi che si radunarono sotto il suo stendardo. Agli umani poco importava della presenza degli orchi, anzi gli piaceva come i loro nemici temevano le truppe d'assalto orchesche. I Goblin similarmente, si unirono alla sua causa. Già nel 480 AC Iuz aveva ottenuto il titolo di Signore del Dolore quando iniziò la sua campagna di conquista verso i suoi indeboliti vicini. Le atrocità che commise durante queste prime campagne rese chiaro a tutti i testimoni di quelle battaglie che chiunque i suoi genitori fossero, Iuz non aveva alcuna umanità. In poco tempo Iuz controllò altri tre feudi vicini in aggiunta al suo. Re Avras III di Furyondy chiamo i nobili del sud per aiuti contro queste parvenze di bellicosità ma la nazione cadde vittima di litigi interni e alla fine niente fu fatto per frenare le ambizioni del Cambion. Le vera madre di Iuz, Iggwilv, nel contempo stava conquistando Perrenland ma riuscì a trovare il tempo di aiutare il figlio con la sua magia. Iuz, in quanto Cambion marchese aveva poteri magici propri che utilizzò con grande efficacia per intimidire i suoi seguaci e i suoi nemici. Preso la capitale del regno di Iuz, Dorakaa divenne un carnaio, con la strada che portava alla città fatta dai teschi dei nemici del giovane leader. Torri di avvistamento costruite lungo la strada dai schiavi incatenati furono utilizzate per ardere vivi in massa i prigionieri. Nel 500 AC Iuz aveva già conquistato la parte più occidentale dei Regni dei Banditi e nominò Molag sua "Capitale Estiva". In Regni lontani come il Principato di Ulek furono redatti piani di emergenza nel caso di una invasione da parte di Iuz. Nel 491 AC, Iuz era presente alla corte di sua madre quando suo padre Graz'zt fece la sua offerta per la libertà. Iggwilv usò, su suggerimento di Graz'zt, il suo demonietto domestico Tsojcanth per sigillare un portale che portava nell'Abisso. Tsojcanth, inaspettatamente, si ribellò e mentre Iggwilv si riprendeva dall'attacco subito anche Graz'zt la attaccò. Preso tra l'incontrollabile magia di entrambi i genitori, Iuz fu inavvertitamente diviso nella sua metà umana e nella sua metà demoniaca. Da ora in poi, il bel viso di Iuz fu sostituito da un viso vecchio e raggrinzito, oppure quello di un bestiale demone. Utilizzò il primo per mettere a proprio agio i suoi servitori e supplicanti e il secondo per intimidire i suoi nemici. Sebbene Graz'zt fu infine bandito nell'Abisso i poteri di Iggwilv si esaurirono durante il combattimento e si ritirò verso altri piani d'esistenza per poterli recuperare. Senza la magia di sua madre, il progresso dell'impero Iuz rallentò, ma non si è fermò. Iuz iniziò il processo che lo avrebbe trasformato in un vera divinità, radunando potenti maghi ed esseri extraplanari sotto le Caverne Guscio dell'Anima nelle Colline Ululanti. Con terribili incantesimi risucchio la loro essenza e li assimilò nel suo essere, inoltre forgiò un'alleanza con Zuggtmoy, la Regina Demoniaca dei Funghi, ponendo le basi di quello che sarebbe diventato il Tempio del Male Elementale. La Trappola per Divinità di Zagig Nel 505 AC, Iuz fu catturato dal mago Zagig Yragerne e dai suoi alleati. Insieme ad altre otto semidivinità venne rinchiuso nella Trappola per Divinità di Zagig sotto Castel Greyhawk sino alla sua liberazione da parte di Lord Robilar nel 570 AC. Durante il periodo di assenza del Cambion apparvero diversi "Falsi Iuz", Illusionisti, Demoni e Demodand con manie di grandezza, iniziarono a dividersi l'impero tra di loro. Più a sud, i latifondisti delle terre di Iuz iniziarono a venerare Nerull, Anthraxus, e i Signori dei Nove. Nel frattempo gli orchi delle terre del nord lo avevano eletto "L'Antico", e la loro devozione incrementò il potere del semidio. Fedeli ed opportunistici umani si unirono al culto e presto alcuni furono ricompensati con poteri clericali sebbene in loro patrono fosse imprigionato. A disagio con il crescente culto dell'Antico, i popoli del sud si unirono e formarono la Società Cornuta e nominarono Molag loro capitale. Il ritorno di Iuz Nei 50 anni successivi i cultisti dell'imprigionato Iuz eliminarono i suoi rivali a Dorakaa e stabilirono una fragile page con la Società Cornuta a sud. Nel 570 AC Lord Robilar, il suo scagnozzo orchesco Quij e il sacerdote Riggby si avventurarono verso la Trappola per Dei sollecitati da Mordenkainen. Usando incantesimi dati a loro da Mordenkainen, liberarono Iuz con l'intento di ucciderlo. Tenser, Bigby e Neb Retnar arrivarono poco dopo e una furiosa battaglia scoppiò. Bigby avrebbe potuto schiacciare l'indebolito Iuz con la sua famosa Mano, ma l'incantesimo si scaglio contro di loro lasciando Riggby in stato catatonico per giorni e convertendo al male Neb Retnar. Iuz ritornò a Dorakaa dove uccise impostori, dissidenti e altri anche solo per divertimento, aggiungendo i loro teschi scarnificati alla sua macabra strada. Iuz si affermò come dio vivente e Oerth tremava. Sebbene consapevole del ritorno del vecchio nemico della sua nazione, Re Belvor IV di Furyondy lo ignorò in un primo momento e si concentrò sull'unire le ligiose fazioni interne al suo regno. Iuz, da parte sua, trascorse questo periodo assicurandosi di avere padronanza assoluta del suo regno prima di fare qualsiasi altra cosa. Vecna Nel 581 AC Iuz fu convinto ad aiutare a contrastare i piani di Vecna, lanciando il Lich (e inavvertitamente anche se stesso) in un portale a Tovag Baragu. Iuz riuscì a trovare un modo per ritornare su Oerth prima dell'anno successivo,e iniziò a tramare la sua prossima, terribile, mossa. Le Guerre di Greyhawk E quella mossa avvenne nel 582 AC, quando un gruppo di barbari eroi: Stumred Barduran, Baern Barraeth, Fenestir "Manolesta" Galander, Ingrid Hashandir, Sabrala Starbreaker e Helden Stormfist; riunirono le leggendarie Lame di Corusk. Il Mago Karasten Meldraith le dispose in schema alternato scoprendo un incantesimo nascosto nelle rune delle lame. Prima che il mago potesse finire di leggere l'incantesimo che avrebbe risvegliato il Dio perduto Vatun Iuz si presentò sotto forma del dio del nord e sparse le lame ai quattro angoli del mondo. L'intero avvenimento era stato ben preparato dal Demone del Nord. Con lingua astuta, Iuz convinse i regnanti dei Fruztii degli Schnai e dei Cruski e i predoni del Forte di Stonefist che egli fosse il Grande Dio ritornato. Sotto il suo comando i Pugni invaserò il Ducato di Tehn, decimando il suo esercito e mandando in esilio il Duca e la Duchessa nella Contea di Urnst. Ma l'alleanza non durò a lungo. I barbari Suloise resistettero all'ordine di "Vatun" di invadere la Marca delle Ossa e Ratik, e infine si rifiutarono di credere che Iuz fosse il loro Grande Dio. Ma il danno era già stato fatto, Stonefist era saldamente alleato alla causa di Iuz. Iuz tornò a Dorakaa nel 583 AC. Durante la sua assenza, il suo caotico impero aveva già cominciato a disintegrarsi. Iuz rispose giustiziando tutti i nobili Furyondiani esiliati che erano stati suoi vassalli e li rimpiazzò con creature dall'Abisso, Nabassu, Cambion, Vrock, Hezrou e Marilith. Sua madre, usando il Tomo dell'Ade, evocò parecchi demoni per rinforzare l'esercito del figlio, ma questa fonte di demoni ben presto si concluse quando Iggwilv tentò per la seconda volta di evocare Graz'zt stesso. Questa volta il Signore dei Demoni era preparato alle arti della strega e quando arrivò all'interno del circolo di protezione della strega egli utilizzò un congegno magico che lo dissolse. Graz'zt sequestrò la Madre delle Streghe e la trascinò nel suo reame abissale per tormentarla a suo piacimento. Iuz continuò a evocare demoni ma da ora in poi solo con il permesso dei Signori demoni suoi alleati, Pazuzu e Graz'zt, e quest'ultimo ebbe parecchi vantaggi dato che teneva in ostaggio la madre di Iuz. Eppure Iuz sapeva che l'unica cosa che interessava alla madre era il suo potere e che una volta liberata si sarebbe potuta ribellare contro di lui, e quindi i sentimenti di Iuz a riguardo furono molto confusi. Iuz trattò regolarmente anche con la Dea Lolth, sebbene non ci fosse nessuna formale alleanza. L'ambasciatrice di Lolth alla corte di Iuz era la drow Eclavdra che servì Lolth e Graz'zt contemporaneamente, con entrambe le parti consapevoli di ciò. Nella notte del Festival della Luna di Sangue di quell'anno, Iuz colpì i gerarchi della Società Cornuta, e i suoi agenti li uccisero tutti eccetto due (che non erano presenti) e annesse ancora una volta le loro terre al suo sempre crescente impero. Con i guerrieri Hobgoblin della ex-Società Cornuta a rinforzare le sue armate Iuz spazzò via le Terre dello Scudo nel Migratorio dell'anno successivo. Forse le armate delle Terre dello Scudo sarebbero potute sopravvivere, ma si rifiutarono di farsi aiutare dai Furyondiani, temendo di essere ri-annessi al Regno di Furyondy. Le Terre dello Scudo furono conquistate e Iuz si mosse verso i confini di Furyondy. La situazione peggiorò per gli eserciti del bene quando Iuz riuscì ad ottenere un'alleanza con Ket, che portava a lungo rancore verso le popolazioni della Valle dello Sheldomar. Con Ket che li attaccava da un lato e Iuz dall'altro i difensori della valle faticarono a resistere. Nel contempo Lolth aveva manipolato delle orde di Giganti che invasero Geoff e Sterich, distraendo ulteriormente i popoli della valle. In qualche modo, sebbene abbia perso una buona parte dei territori del nord e della Foresta Vesve, Furyondi riuscì a resistere. Con decine di migliaia delle sue truppe uccise, Iuz accettò di firmare il Patto di Greyhawk. Avrebbe consolidato le sue conquiste prima di poter attaccare nuovamente. La Grande Crociata del Nord Prima però che ciò potesse avvenire, le armate di Iuz furono menomate dal Pastorale di Rao, utilizzato dal Canonico Hazen di Veluna che riuscì a compiere un miracolo che nessuno, sopratutto Iuz, avrebbe pensato si potesse avverare. La stragrande maggioranza dei demoni delle armate di Iuz venne bandito per centinaia di anni. Dopo questo evento, il Volo dei Demoni, come venne chiamato, molti dei generali di Iuz e le popolazioni soggiogate di ribellarono. Furyondy riguadagnò la maggior parte dei territori perduti durante le guerre in quella che sarebbe poi stata chiamata la Grande Crociata del Nord, Iuz di sua risposta scatenò i Regni dei Banditi e le Lande Desolate contro Furyondy. Il ritorno di Vecna Nel 591 AC, l'Antico si imbatté in delle antiche tavole che pretendevano di spiegare come un semidio potesse ascendere al potere di una vera divinità. Richiedeva un pezzo del corpo di un altro semidio e di dover recitare una frase mistica nel Linguaggio Primordiale che avrebbe trasferito tutto il potere dell'altro semidio al lettore delle antiche tavole. Attratto da questa scoperta Iuz cercò la Mano e l'Occhio di Vecna e li portò nel reame-prigione del Lich nel Semipiano del Terrore, con l'intenzione di aggiungere il potere di Vecna al suo. Sfortunatamente le tavole erano un trucco preparato molto prima da Vecna stesso, e l'incantesimo fece esattamente l'opposto di quello che Iuz si aspettava, catalizzando la stessa apoteosi di Vena nello stato di Divinità Maggiore. Quando Vecna fu sconfitto da un gruppo di avventurieri, Iuz riuscì a liberarsi da Vecna e tornò a Dorakaa a leccarsi le ferite. Sviluppi recenti Nel 597 AC, Iuz tentò di invadere la Città Libera di Greyhawk utilizzando un passaggio nel Sottosuolo che portava dalle sue terre fino ai sotterranei di Castel Greyhawk. Prima che i suoi piani potessero completarsi, egli fu intrappolato nuovamente nella Trappola per Dei di Zagyg da parte di un simulacro di sua madre Iggwilv che sperava di poter usare il suo potere per poter divenire un vero essere vivente. Tuttavia il simulacro di Iggwilv fu sconfitto da un gruppo di avventurieri e Iuz ritornò, indebolito, nelle sue terre per complottare nuovamente. Descrizione Iuz una volta era un Cambion (un mezz’immondo) di bell’aspetto, ma dopo la grande battaglia avvenuta fra i suoi genitori (il Principe Oscuro Graz’zt e la Strega Iggwilv) l’aspetto di Iuz fu diviso in due forme, una è quella di un uomo vecchio e raggrinzito con uno sguardo malvagio, oppure, può apparire con la forma di una creatura demoniaca con pelle rossastra e orecchie a punta, in questa forma è alto più di due metri. Relazioni Iuz è il figlio Mezzo-Immondo del Signore dei Demoni Graz’zt e della Regina Strega di Perrenland Iggwilv. L’Antico è un alleato e spesso amante di Zuggtmoy, la Regina Demoniaca dei Funghi. Da parte materna Iuz è il nipote di Baba Yaga e il fratellastro di Drelnza la Vampira (sconfitta da alcuni avventurieri), invece da parte paterna è il fratellastro di Athux (figlio del Signore Demone e della Drow Eclavdra) e Thraxxia. Sempre da parte paterna è imparentato con il Signore Demone Pallida Notte. Il Malvagio è alleato con suo padre Graz’zt e con il Signore dei Demoni Pazuzu con cui tratta spesso per evocare servitori demoniaci per il suo esercito. Negli anni Iuz si è fatto anche moltissimi nemici, i più importanti di essi sono Vecna, St. Cuthbert, Heironeous, Zagyg e la Società Cornuta. Fra i mortali odia particolarmente Bigby, Neb Retnar, Quij, Lord Robilar, Riggby e Tenser per aver provato a ucciderlo. Adoratori I fedeli a Iuz si danno da fare per un ulteriore espansione dell’impero governato dal loro padrone. All’esterno dell’impero di Iuz per ovvi motivi la sua chiesa è spesso soppressa dai governi locali. Anche se una comunità dovesse mostrarsi tollerante nei confronti del credo di Iuz, i suoi fedeli preferiscono rimanere segreti, come s'addice al dio dell’inganno. Chierici I Chierici di Iuz sono conosciuti dai fedeli come “gli Oppressori” o “i Mentitori” e questi titoli sono considerati un onore da loro, la contorta cultura di Iuz considera queste parole lusinghiere. Il clero del Malvagio predica la dottrina della sopravvivenza del più forte e, per questo motivo i Chierici dell’Antico si combattono fra loro per la supremazia del più forte. Viaggiano per le Flanaess sempre camuffati, e vanno solitamente alla ricerca di potenti incantesimi, artefatti o creature buone in modo da poter provare di essere degni del favore dell’Antico, oppure più semplicemente per esporli come trofei. I Chierici di Iuz solitamente vestono con lunghe e sporche vesti nere o bianche con grandi macchie di sangue in tutta la veste. Alcuni adornano le loro vesti con ossa. La maggior parte apprendono l’utilizzo degli spadoni, anche se fruste e flagelli sono particolarmente apprezzati per la loro capacità di infliggere dolore. Reame A differenza di tutte le altre Divinità e Semidivinità Iuz fa del Piano Materiale la sua casa, egli possiede un grande impero chiamato, appunto, Impero di Iuz. L’Antico risiede nella capitale del suo grande impero: Dorakaa, la Città dei Teschi. Templi e Rituali A Iuz piace costruire immensi templi all’interno del suo impero, ma in altri posti si possono trovare solo piccoli e segretissimi sacrari dedicati all’Antico, tutti i templi di Iuz comunque sono oscuri, antichi e molto lugubri, infatti tutti i suoi altari sono adornati con teschi umani scarnificati. I Rituali dedicati a Iuz solitamente sono di stampo prettamente malvagio e cerimoniale, alcuni di questi rituali includono far bruciare delle sostanze nocive per poi disperderne i vapori nell’aria, durante i sacrifici di sangue i sacerdoti del Malvagio praticano tutta la loro perversa creatività per torturare la vittima prima del sanguinoso sacrificio. Galleria File:Iuz.png|''Iuz the Evil'' File:Iuz - Simbolo.png|Il Simbolo di Iuz nella Player's Guide Divinità - Simbolo di Iuz 3.png|Il simbolo di Iuz nel Dungeon Magazine #118 Bibliografia *Anne Brown. Player's Guide. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998. *Richard W. Brown e Anne Brown. Falcon's Revenge. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1990. *-----. Falconmaster. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1990. *-----. Flames of the Falcon. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1990. *Jason Bulmahn, James Jacobs e Erik Mona. Expedition to the Ruins of Greyhawk. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2007. *Conforti, Steven, ed. Living Greyhawk Official Listing of Deities for Use in the Campaign, version 2.0. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2005. Disponibile online:http://www.wizards.com/rpga/downloads/LG_Deities.zip *David Cook. "History of the Greyhawk Wars." Greyhawk Wars. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1991. Disponibile online: http://www.nyrond.org/turbine/page/university/greyhawkwars.html *-----. Vecna Lives!. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1990. *Gary Gygax. Artifact of Evil. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1986. *-----. Come Endless Darkness. New Infinities, 1988. *-----. Dance of Demons. New Infinities, 1988. *-----. "The Deities and Demigods of the World of Greyhawk." Dragon Magazine #67. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1982. *-----. "Protection Circles and the Like..." Dragon Magazine #56. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1981. *-----. Il Mare della Morte. New Infinities, 1987. *-----. The World of Greyhawk. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1980. *-----. World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1983. *Gary Gygax e Frank Mentzer. The Temple of Elemental Evil. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1985. *Dale Henson. Howl From the North. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1991. *Gary Holian, Erik Mona, Sean K. Reynolds, e Frederick Weining. Living Greyhawk Gazetteer. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2000. *James Jacobs. "Demonomicon of Iggwilv: Graz'zt." Dragon Magazine #360. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2007. Disponibile online: http://wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/dragon *-----. "Dragon's Bestiary: Minions of Iuz." Dragon Magazine #270. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2000. *Ari Marmell. "Iggwilv's Legacy: The Lost Caverns of Tsojcanth." Dungeon Magazine #151. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2007. Disponibile online: http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/duad/20071012 *Roger E. Moore. The Adventure Begins. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998. *Robert S. Mullin. "Campaign Classics: Three Greyhawk Grimoires." Dragon Magazine #225. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1996. *Douglas Niles e Carl Sargent. The City of Greyhawk. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1989. *David Noonan. "Esseri Potenti: Quattro Dei di Greyhawk." Dragon & Dungeon Magazine #1. Capezzano Pianore, LU: Nexus Editrice, 2003. *-----. Perfetto Sacerdote. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2005. *Carl Sargent. The City of Skulls. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1993. *-----. From the Ashes. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1992. *-----. Iuz the Evil. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1993. *-----. The Marklands. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1993. *Stephens Owen K.C., e Gary Holian. "Spellcraft: The Demonomicon of Iggwilv." Dragon Magazine #336. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2005. *James M. Ward. Greyhawk Adventures. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1988. *Sam Wood. "Window on the World." Dragon Magazine #290. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2001. *Wizard RPG Team. Player's Handbook - Manuale del Giocatore. Correggio, RE: Asmodee Italia, 2017. Categoria:Divinità Categoria:Semidivinità Categoria:Personaggi Immondi